


Vino y Juegos de mesa

by nitasafeplace (mikytak)



Series: pedacitos de irenés [2]
Category: Irenés, Political RPF - Spain 21st c.
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikytak/pseuds/nitasafeplace
Summary: no sé titular cosis ayudi
Relationships: Irene Montero/Inés Arrimadas
Series: pedacitos de irenés [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678519
Kudos: 3





	Vino y Juegos de mesa

**Author's Note:**

> son las 6 de la mañana que hago aquí =)  
> weno es una caca porque ara tengo sueño y no lo he corregido, probablemente mañana no me guste nada pero eso es un problema para mi yo del futuro =D.

No sabía cómo habían acabado ahí. Mentira número uno, llevaba unos cuantos meses pasando algunas madrugadas a la semana en aquel piso.

No sabía qué hacía con  _ ella  _ ahí. Mentira número dos, siempre acababa a su lado al recibir un “ _ Quedamos?” _ .

Todo está bien. Mentira número tres.

Irene Montero, Secretaria General de Podemos, yacía con una bella durmiente abrazada a ella y el insomnio en su cabeza. Quizás era por el olor a naranja de los cabellos de su amante, o por el contacto piel con piel, o por el camión de la basura pasando a las 3:15, no sabía porque no podía cerrar los ojos y dormir. Pero sí sabía porque no, no era por los pensamientos que empezaban a llenar su cabeza.

“ _ Si esto fuera  _ **_algo_ ** _ , fuere lo que fuere hoy seria nuestro aniversario,  _ **_mesversario_ ** _ , sexto mesversario. ¿Mesversario de qué? ¿De dejarlo todo e ir hasta su casa a echar tres polvos y ya? Qué mal suena eso Irene. Ugh. Ahora vas detrás de la gente, con lo que tu eras Montero.” _

La cosa estaba en que tres polvos podían ser sólo diversión, y pasarlo bien, y disfrutar, joder,  _ exacto  _ **_joder_ ** , y así fue como empezó, y  _ así es como es.  _ O al menos como debería ser. Pero no. 

No sabía cuándo empezaron a surgir sus estúpidos sentimientos,  _ mentira,  _ pero sabía que tenían que cesar, ya sea para mantener aquellas noches en aquel piso,  _ egoísta _ , o para protegerse,  _ egoísta al cuadrado _ .

“ _ Todo empezó en una de las noches de  _ **_Vino y Juegos de mesa_ ** _ de Pablo y Pedro, aquella siendo especial ya que estrenaban su nuevo hogar. El par había congeniado tan bien que querían lo mismo para la escena política española, no necesariamente romances y sexo, pero si buen rollo.  _

_ El reloj ya había marcado la una, y quedaban apenas quince personas, la mayoría Ciudadaners y Podemitas. Errejón se apropió del sistema de sonido y decidió que era hora de bailar, después de una intensa partida de Monopoly en la que el una servidora y la Belarra había arrasado con todas sus contrincantes. _

_ Yo ya estaba notando el peso de la madrugada en mí así que dejé a los jovenzuelos bailar para ir a la habitación de invitados que compartía con Ione, Gara y Lídia, algunas habíamos decidido convertir el pequeño encuentro en una fiesta de pijamas. Al entrar al pasillo me encontré con una Arrimadas un tanto contentilla. _

  * _Arri, ¿estás bien?_


  * ¡Ireneeeeeeeeeee! Sí, esty bien. Muy bien, sí, sí bien, Jeje. 



_ Y entonces me di cuenta de la ausencia de Inés en la partida de Monopoly, nosotras arrasábamos con el juego, y ella con el mueble bar de Pedrito. _

  * _Va, te acompaño a tu habitación._


  * MOntero que buena eres, sí, sí. Sí señora.



_ Cogí a Inés como pude y entramos a la habitación en la que se quedarían a dormir las de Ciudadanos, Inés se tumbó, le puse las sábanas y creí que ahí acababa mi noche. _

  * _Quédate un momento, siéntate a mi lado._



_ Quizás la memoria me falla pero recuerdo oír aquello de su voz sobria. Le hice caso, me senté, le cogí la mano y ella se puso a jugar con mis dedos. _

  * _Túmbate conmigo Irene._


  * Inés ya es tarde y tengo mi cama esperándome.


  * Un ratito.



_ Sé que es Inés Arrimadas, pero en aquel momento era la persona más adorable del mundo haciendo pucheritos y no podía decirle que no. Me hizo un hueco a su izquierda, apartando las sábanas para después cubrirnos las dos, y me senté a su lado sin saber qué hacer, aunque no había mucho que hacer. Inés con los ojos cerrados se acurrucó a mi lado, posando su cabeza sobre mi pecho y envolviendome con sus bracitos. No me había dado cuenta de lo chiquitina que era hasta entonces. Y entonces toda incomodidad que podía sentir se esfumó, aquellos bracitos eran lo más cercano a la palabra hogar que podía sentir. _

  * _Tu corazón hace tun-tun, suena bonito._



_ Y cerró los ojos y noté como su corazón también hacía  _ **_tun-tun_ ** _. _

_ Pasada una medi ahora yo seguía ahí, sin poder escapar y sin querer escapar, pero entonces entró Bego buscando a su amiga. _

  * _UPss. Siento interrumpir_


  * Yo ya estaba por irme pero…


  * Quédate, Mel y yo nos vamos a tu cuarto. Cuidado que da patadas mientras duerme.



_ Se fue, la música cesó o yo me quedé dormida, no me queda muy claro aún qué fue primero, y así fue como pasé mi primera noche en la casa de Pablete y Pedro. Y así fue como empezó, por mi parte, esta extraña situación.” _

Inés, en todas las noches que había compartido cama con la podemita, acababa dormida en su pecho como un ángel.

Pasados los días, Inés e Irene actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado,  _ y nada había pasado _ , hasta que comenzó a pasar. En una de las siguientes fiestas en vez de arrasar con el mueble bar, Inés decidió tener a Irene en su boca, en vez de una copa, y la podemita extrañamente contenta.

Y entre beso y beso, mensaje y mensaje, acabaron donde estaban. Seis meses de sexo,  _ de lo más intenso _ , y sin sentimientos. Nope, ni uno.  _ Mentira. _

“ _ Esto no es para decir que aquella noche en casa de Pablo me enamoré de Inés, no, no porque no estoy enamorada, me gusta, me hace cosquillas pero quizás entonces mi subconsciente guardó el recuerdo de sus brazos en mi cintura y su cabeza en pecho en algún cajón especial que potencia estas tonterías que siento. No sé.” _

Y el reloj marcó las ocho, Inés se despertó e Irene volvió a casa.

  * **Quedamos?**



Irene llevaba semanas dándole largas, le comían las ganas de verla y sentirla, pero le podía la razón. Y la razón cogió las riendas y contestó.

  * **En quince minutos estoy.**



Y en quince minutos llegó.

  * Madre mía Montero, te haces de rogar… - Dijo acercándose y yendo a por sus labios.
  * Inés, espera.



Irene se apartó, se sentó en el sofá del que tantas veces se había caído, cerró los ojos y su puño derecho, apretó tres veces mientras inspiraba y miró a Inés.

  * No puedo seguir con esto.
  * ¿Qué pasa Montero? Pensaba que lo pasábamos bien.



Inés se agachó y le cogió de la mano, Irene apartó su mano rápidamente, se volvió puño de nuevo y apretó tres veces.

  * Sí.. Per con todo lo que se viene no puedo, no puedo Inés. Estamos a tope y no sé, no sé.
  * Por eso esto nos viene bien, para desfogarnos de todo lo que pasa en el congreso, qué mejor que esto. 



Irene se levantó, le dio la espalda a Inés y apretó ambos puños.

  * Inés que no puedo. Esto para ti quizás es eso, desfogarte y pasártelo bien, y divertirte e incluso experimentar. Un juego. Sólo sexo. No sé de cuando empecé a querer quererte, pero tendría que haber parado esto entonces, pero egoísta de mí continué con este juego y ahora por egoísta me estoy perdiendo.
  * Monte- **Irene** no te entiendo.
  * Que esto se ha de acabar, porque si no acabará conmigo, Inés, y no quiero que acabes conmigo. 



Inés se acercó a Irene, limpió las lágrimas que hacía rato derramaba sin darse cuenta y cogió sus manos.

  * Señora Montero, ha expuesto su parte, ahora me toca a mi. No eres un juego, no eres un experimento, no eres nada de lo que acabas de decir. Incluso me ofende que pienses eso de mí. No quería asumirlo, pero para mi también dejó de ser solo sexo hace un tiempo. 



Irene levantó su mirada y vio los ojos de Inés brillando sinceridad, las manos de la jerezana se posaron en sus mejillas y fue sin hambre, pero con ternura a por los labios de la podemita.

  * Monti, el drama que nos podríamos haber ahorrado de habernos dicho la verdad antes.
  * ¿Qué verdad?
  * Joder que me gustas, que tu corazón y su **tun-tun** es lo único que me ayuda a dormir. Por cierto, feliz séptimo mesversario. 



**Author's Note:**

> Y esa noche Arri y Monti durmieron abrazadas, como casi siempre, pero de manera diferente.


End file.
